


How Do I love Thee?

by Thestarlitrose



Series: Connecting the Stars [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, I just want one of them to propose, M/M, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Warlock reflects on his relationship with Adam.A snapshot of their daily life together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Connecting the Stars [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547323
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	How Do I love Thee?

**Author's Note:**

> A repost as I move my oneshot collection from a chaptered fic to a series. 
> 
> Heavily edited and slightly different from the original.

It was when Warlock was pressed tightly against Adam’s chest; still sleepy and warm, that he realized how far he’s come since walking into Aziraphale's bookshop all those years ago. He feels safe in the arms of his partner—the pajamas Adam wore soft against his cheek. He feels loved and wanted and a million things he'd never thought he'd have.

It was when Adam woke up, pressed a sleepy kiss to his mouth, wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

(He loved those moments best)

It was those days where they spend the mornings in bed. When they finally make it out of bedroom, Adam makes Warlock's tea and knows how to make it just so. 

Later in the day, they are meeting Pepper, her sister, and Brian for a pre-wedding gown shopping brunch followed by actual wedding gown shopping. Even later, they are to meet Aziraphale and Nanny Ash for dinner. But for now, Warlock is content to sleep in their warm bed, held safe in the embrace of his beloved. He could feel Bilbo curled against his calf and could hear Dog snoring on the other side of the bed.

Adam was breathing through his mouth and with each exhale, the hair on Warlock's hair tickled as his lover's breath stirred. His heart was full to the brim and he was content. He’d be satisfied to lie in Adam’s arms for the rest of eternity if they had that long.

(Sometimes, he suspected they did.)

During his teenage years, he could never begin to imagine he’d be this happy. He knew back then that he was different, worried he was broken or wrong. He could never understand why he could give or take the kisses bestowed upon him, the press of bodies. By his twenty-seventh birthday, he’d made his peace with himself and that was that. Content to live in the life he'd made for himself. 

He never anticipated having anything more.

Then he had met Adam when he was almost thirty-one and had experienced so many firsts since then.

His first real kiss—one that lit him up from the inside. Holding hands with someone who he couldn’t get enough of, the thrill of sneaking around campus to have a private lunch together, away from their student’s prying eyes. It was like he was waking up, electrified. 

Being held by someone who loved him as dearly as he loved him.

Mornings like this where he was held tight and so overwhelmed with affection that he could hardly stand it was everything to Warlock. It made him feel so full as if his heart could burst. 

In moments like this, he was beyond thankful he'd found someone who could accept him as Warlock. Not as Senator Dowling's son, not as a reclusive professor or the not-antichrist. Adam liked him as he was. Their friendship had meant the world to him, and somewhere along the way, between dinners and grading papers, he'd fallen in love. 

And that brings him to today. Warlock had never believed himself capable of marriage. It simply never occurred to him, but now? Now he _wanted_. 

Warlock had known since their third date he was hopeless for the other man—known that he could easily spend the rest of his life by Adam's side if only he'd let him. Adam had accidentally fallen into the water below while attempting to prove he could still balance on the rails of an old fence. Adam had done a little dance, missing his step as he turned and tumbled backward into the water.

Warlock had been worried at first but seeing Adam surface with limp hair and a disgruntled expression had warmed his heart with so much affection he could barely breathe. 

(He wasn't used to that.)

Warlock had taken Adam home, pushed him into his bathroom to shower off and had gone straight into the kitchen to make cocoa. Adam had borrowed his pajamas and when Warlock looked at him, wild curls, flushed cheeks and a bit of whipped cream on his nose, he knew he’d do anything to be with him. They'd spent the rest of the evening curled together watching movies. 

(It didn't occur to him until much, much later that Adam could have dried himself off whenever he wanted.) 

Pepper’s and Jeremy’s wedding was soon. Warlock knew he should wait. It wasn't done, getting engaged right before a friend's wedding. And they had only been together for three years. It could wait a few more months, surely? But with all the planning and talk of marriage. Well, he wanted it so badly. He never was one for waiting, he’d been an impatient child and that was a habit he just couldn't break. 

Soon, he thought. Plans of an elaborate proposal sparking in his head. Maybe a much-needed vacation or perhaps a picnic under the stars? 

He'd been laying in bed contemplating for a while—ignoring the world around him. 

The morning had started off well enough. Adam woke up around nine and eventually extracted himself from the blankets—and a handsy Warlock by nine-thirty. A little while later Adam had roused Warlock from his spot beneath the blankets and pressed a kiss to his mouth before heading into the bathroom. Warlock noticed a short while later that a steaming mug of tea was had been left on his bedside table. 

As Warlock sipped his tea, playing on his phone, a fully dressed Adam came to sit on the bed. He rested his head on Warlock's shoulder with a hum of contentment. "We're going to be late if you don't get up," he said pulling Warlock closer. 

Warlock groaned and stuck out his tongue. 

They arrived at the restaurant at eleven. 

Brunch had been delicious. Warlock had sat beside Pepper's younger sister, Penelope, and Adam. He’d only met her a few times before, but he genuinely liked her and had even made plans to get coffee one day before the wedding. He always felt strange around Adam's friends. They liked him well enough, but certain things come from knowing someone your entire life and Warlock was an outsider. 

Pepper had been talking about wedding plans throughout the entire meal and had expressed her nervousness about the whole event. She was apprehensive about the ceremony itself and today especially, picking the right dress.

"Pep, you've known him since we were five. He'd love you in anything you wore—don't you remember your..." 

"Shut it, Adam." 

"He is right you know, that..." He was interrupted by the remnants of a bagel slapping him in the face. 

Warlock envied her. The ease she had with the other two men. What secrets of Adam's did she know that she'd never speak of? 

The first shop was not at all the type of place he’d expected Pepper to go. It was too expensive, too designer, not enough personality. 

It reminded him a little too much of his mother. 

The second shop was different. Eclectic. A bit weird, but the styles were much more to Pepper’s liking. They were sat on a couch that had likely seen better days as Pepper and Penelope pulled a handful of styles to try on. 

It was in the second shop that she found her dress.

Adam and Brian had been cutting up, laughing obnoxiously and fraying a bit on his nerves. He made eye contact with Pepper’s sister and rolled his eyes dramatically at the other.

Then, she walked out in a cream-colored gown trimmed in black lace. It was a modern twist on a classic 1950s style. 

She looked beautiful. The dress was perfect for her.

Pepper laughed at their expressions, a joyous noise that had breathlessly escaped from her lips. Brian had gasped, her little sister had clapped gleefully, and Adam had audibly snapped his mouth closed in surprise.

“I suppose this is the one then.” She said grinning, turning to look in the mirror herself and stilling. Her hand covered her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes.

Adam had found his hand, squeezing tightly. Warlock looked at Adam and smiled. 

“Are you really sure you want to marry Wendsley though? He’s an accountant and one of the most boring people we know.” Said Brian.

She turned, raising an eyebrow at him just in time to see Adam punch his shoulder.

“Ow!”

“He’s also one of your best friends,” said Adam.

Brian put his hands up in surrender, “She’s like a sister to me! She’s so cool and he’s, well himself! No offense meant Pep, you can still escape if you’d like.” He said grinning.

“Perfectly happy, I am. You’re just jealous you’re going to be single for the wedding.” She said, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

He spluttered.

Warlock met her eyes. Pepper shrugged with a smile and shook her head. 

The three continued to joke as measurements were taken, and payments were made. Looking at them now; minus one, Warlock wished he'd had this growing up instead of a cold house and distant parents. Once they left England when he was 11, he never found that closeness with anyone else until he returned to England. 

As they left the shop, Adam slipped his hand in Warlock's. 

It was later that evening when Warlock and Adam met Crowley and Aziraphale for dinner. Warlock had dined at the Ritz now more times in his adult life than he ever had as a child attending political dinners with his parents. He’d hated it then, the stuffy environment and the garish décor.

As an adult, he still thought it was decorated terribly; though he’d never tell Aziraphale, and it could still be stuffy, but it was their place. Aziraphale loved to treat them, to order appetizers and petite desserts. 

He and Crowley had walked out for a bit to give Nanny a chance to smoke, demon or no, it was a terrible habit to have and he said just that.

They could see the table from where they were standing, and Warlock was watching Adam unabashed. Warlock, not for the first time wondered what he'd done to be with such a wonderful person. His mind went towards marriage again. How it would be to ask him, would he even accept? He was so enraptured by the animated way Adam was gesturing, he didn't realize he'd been caught. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” asked Crowley, startling him out of his train of thought.

Warlock flushed, then nodded. “I do, so much. He’s so much more than I ever could have dreamed I would deserve. I was happy being alone, content in my unknowing. I’d never felt this way about another person, and I’d assumed I never would. I was happy with my books and dinners with you and Aziraphale. I had Bilbo and my students, and I was happy. Then he was there, and I couldn’t imagine my life without him. He literally took my breath away.”

He smiled, “Warlock, you deserve this, never doubt that.” Crowley paused, a mischievous look coming over his features, “Are you going to make an honest man out of him them? Aziraphale will be pleased—you know how he is over weddings.”

Warlock laughed, “Can you really make an honest man out of the antichrist?”

Shaking his head with a grin, “No, I suppose not.” Crowley put out his cigarette, flicking the filter onto the street below. 

Warlock shifted uncomforably... “What if he says no? What if he decides I’m not worth it or he leaves?”

His face grew serious, “Warlock..." he paused, "Do you not—he would destroy the entire world if something happened to you. He loves you more than Dog, or Tadfield, more than his parents or even the Them. He’d never say no, he might just be upset you asked him first.”

His head tilted, a familiar gesture Crowley knew all too well. He was unsure of what he’d just been told, weighing the words out in his mind.

He looked to where Adam was sitting with Aziraphale, gesturing wildly as he told some story or another.

“I don’t want him to do that. I—I'd never ask...” He glanced back to Nanny, “I just want him to be happy.”

“He is.” Said Crowley, walking back inside to join the other two at the table inside.

The rest of the evening had passed pleasantly, they’d gone back to the bookshop for a bit. Shared a few drinks before taking a Lyft home.

The bookshop held so many memories for him, he loved it there. Loved the smell of it and the overwhelming feeling of love when you walked through the doors.

Mostly, he just loved the people who also called it home.

He’d dozed the ride home, sleepy and more than a bit drunk.

Adam had roused him, and he’d stumbled into the building sleepily. His emotions were churning, the day had tried him. He was raw and vulnerable and wanted the safety of their bed.

Wanted Adam safely beside him. 

They brushed their teeth and put their pajamas on and got into bed.

Adam pulled him close, legs tangling. Dog jumped onto the bed and Bilbo; he knew, would be up there once he decided he was sleepy.

Warlock’s head was spinning with emotion and good wine, content and comfortable.

He allowed his hand to wander towards Adam's face, lightly brushing the warm skin of his cheekbones. “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways...” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. He nuzzled the flesh, content to be in his beloved’s arms again. “Nanny gave me permission to make an honest man out of you, might have to do that soon.”

Adam moved to look down at the man sprawled across his chest, “Did you just?” he asked, startled.

Warlock snored in reply, happily drifting off towards dreamland leaving a nearly sober Adam to ponder his words. 

Adam had been blessed by this peculiar man, what a treasure to be loved by him. Adam briefly wondered if Warlock would even remember proposing when he woke up in the morning but couldn’t find himself to care. He had a ring in his dresser just waiting for the right moment.

(He wouldn't.)

Soon, perhaps in the morning over tea and pancakes, Adam would ask. The anxiety of if Warlock would say yes had all but diminished and he looked forward to the look of surprise on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are an Adam/Warlock fan, you can find me at AziraphalesRareBooks.tumblr.com
> 
> Come and scream about them with me? 
> 
> If there are enough of us, I'd even consider starting a discord.


End file.
